The Mortal Instruments Snippets
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: A collection of snippets of our favorite people! This new collection will feature snippets into the lives of Clace, Malec, and Sizzy.
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello my faithful readers!**

 **So, this idea has been rolling around in my mind for the past 2 weeks, and I just had to get them out! I was starting to lose my mind.**

 **So, what I wanted to do was give you all snippets into the lives of our favorite ships: Clace, Malec, and Sizzy.**

 **They won't be over 2,000 words long. Just enough to give you a sense of what they're up too, and determine their own future after that.**

 **Let me know what you think and leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own the characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare, and I just try to do them justice :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Mine Too

**Summary:** Clary works at a department store, and has for years. Everyday was the same, and Clary didn't mind it, until one day, something unexpected happened, and created a friendship with a little girl, and something more with her father.

 **Snippet One – Mine Too**

 **Jace and Clary**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Clary was at work like she is every day, and it was time for their daily morning meeting. It took place somewhere in the store, but the location changed all the time. Today they were in section where they sold books. There was a good amount of people in this morning meeting, and Clary was paying minimal attention when she felt someone pull on her leg, confused, Clary looked down, and there stood a little girl.

"Do you like this?" She asked as she held up a small teddy bear.

"Celine." Clary heard someone whisper yell, but it was pointless at that point, the meeting had been interrupted.

"It's okay." Clary assured him as she kneeled down. "I really like it sweetie." Clary told her honestly.

"I wanna get it for my mommy." She said as she looked at the bear.

"I think your mommy will love it." Clary said to her.

"I hope so." She said. "She's in Heaven." She said and Clary's heart broke, and she heard the low gasp her colleagues all gave.

"You wanna know something?" Clary asked and she nodded. "My mommy is in Heaven too."

"Really?" She asked, and Clary nodded. "Do you miss her?"

"Every single minute of every single day." Clary said truthfully.

"I miss my mommy too." She said. "She was the best."

"I bet she was." Clary smiled.

"Does it make you cry? That she isn't here anymore?" She asked me. Kids always asked the most profound questions.

"Of course." Clary said. "What about you?"

"Yea." She said sadly.

"It's okay to cry." Clary told her.

"Kids at school make fun of me because I cry." She said as she looked down. Clary put her finger under her chin and lifted so her eyes met her own.

"Kids can be mean." Clary said and the little girl nodded in agreement. "But you know what I always tell myself?" She asked and Celine shook her head. "I always tell myself that if they were in my position, they would be crying too."

"Does it help?" She asked curiously.

"It does." Clary said. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged Clary. Clary couldn't help but hug her back and smile.

She walked back to her father, and Clary stood back up. The whole circle of employees looked stunned at the interaction that just took place. Clary assumed it would be kinda confusing, considering she never told anyone about her personal life. It was quiet for a little too long, before someone tapped Clary on the shoulder. She turned around, and there stood a customer who needed some help, so Clary stepped away from the awkward tension that was building, to help her out.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

The conversation that Celine just had with the employee was something Jace was incomplete shock over. Celine was always super friendly, and her going up to a random person to ask their opinion wasn't abnormal, but the conversation she just had, was abnormal, and Jace was scared she would make the employee uncomfortable, but they had a very nice, and healthy conversation about something morbid, and he couldn't believe it.

The only thing Jace could do was go up to the manager (the man who was talking when Celine interrupted) and thank him for his employee being so kind, and open to talking about their personal struggles.

"I'm really sorry that we interrupted your meeting." Jace began when he made his way up to the manager. "But I just wanted to thank you for having such a kind and caring employee that my daughter found comfort in."

"Clary is one of our most genuine and compassionate employees." The manager said. "I'm glad that she was able to comfort your daughter in a time where I can only imagine is a hard one."

"Thank you." Jace said before taking Celine's hand in his own. They started walking away from the group to get what they really came into the store for, when the bumped into Clary once again.

"I'm so sorry." She said before looking up.

"It's okay, I was hoping we would bump into each other again." Jace said honestly.

"Really?" Clary asked, surprised.

"I just wanted to thank you, for what you said to Celine, and taking your time to do that for her." Jace explained.

"It was my pleasure." Clary smiled. Jace knew this was going to be sudden, but he had no idea when he would ever see her again.

"Can I take you out? As a thank you." Jace blurted out, and Clary's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"That's not necessary." Clary said, completely taken aback by his question.

"I promise I'm not a creep." Jace said and Clary laughed. "But I would _like_ to take you out." This was very unorthodox for Clary, but at the end of the day, if it wasn't a great date, they didn't have to see each other again.

"Okay. When were you thinking?" Clary finally asked, and Jace was thrilled.

"My sister is taking Celine for the weekend, how about Saturday night?" Jace asked her.

"I'm free Saturday." Clary said, happy that Saturday's were her scheduled days off.

"Great." Jace said as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out his business card. "This is my number, please don't be afraid to use it." He smiled and so did Clary.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Celine said and Jace looked down at his daughter.

"Okay, why don't we buy the teddy bear, go give it to mommy, and get some food. Does that sound good?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Clary."

"You as well." Clary smiled.

Jace took Celine's hand in his and they walked away. Celine giggled, turned around and waved goodbye to Clary, who gladly waved back. When they were out of sight, Clary looked down at the business card.

She definitely wasn't going to be afraid to use this number.

 ** _End._**


	3. Chapter 2 - Family

**Summary:** Alec is the Head of the Institute, and every couple years they have a meeting of Institute Heads from around the world. Normally Alec wouldn't have a problem going away for a week or so, but this was the first meeting since Max came into him and Magnus's life, and he didn't want to spend a week away from his family. But will he really spend a _whole_ week away from them?

 **Snippet Two: Family**

 **Magnus and Alec**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Alright, I should be back by the end of the week." Alec said as he packed his last bag.

"Where are you going again?" Magnus asked.

"This year it's the Italian Institute." Alec explained as he zipped it up.

"It's going to be weird without you." Magnus said and Alec sighed.

"It's going to be weird without you, and Max." Alec said thinking of his four year old little boy. "This is the first meeting since he came into our lives."

"He's going to miss you." Magnus said and Alec smiled.

"The feelings will be mutual." Alec said as they made their way into the living room.

"Daddy, why do you have to go?" Max asked when he saw his parents.

"Because it have some Clave business I need to take care of." Alec explained to his son.

"I don't like the Clave." Max pouted. "They take you away from me all the time." Alec couldn't help but smile as he sat by his little blue baby.

"Sometimes I don't like the Clave either, but they did allow me and Papa to take you in, so they aren't all bad." Alec explained and Max smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy." Max said and Alec pulled him into his lap.

"I'm gonna miss you too Blueberry." Alec said as he hugged his son and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll call when I have the time." Alec said to Magnus and he nodded. A quick snap of his fingers and a portal was made. Alec gave one last kiss to both Magnus and Max and as he stepped through the portal he was in the Italian Institute, and he took a deep breath. This would be a hard week.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Papa, why can't I help you?" Max asked as he clung to Magnus's leg. He's been extra clingy since Alec left, and Magnus couldn't blame him. These have been the longest couple days of both their lives.

"Because you don't know how to control your magic yet Max." Magnus explained.

"But I can do it." Max claimed.

"I have no doubt Blueberry, but this is for a very important client, and I need to focus." Magnus said. "Why don't you go watch a TV show in the living room, and I'll come get you when I'm done?" Magnus suggested. Defeated, Max sighed and went into the living room and turned on the TV. He had no interest in the TV program. All he wanted was his dad. So he was going to go get him.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Alec was so bored of these meetings. Nothing was getting resolved, and things were dragging. He spent most of his time watching the clock wondering when it will end and he can get home. Just the thought of having 3 more days of this was torture.

Alec was not paying attention at all until the alarm started to go off. Panic filled the Institute, but those who are visiting were incredibly confused.

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

"Unauthorized Downworlder." The Head of the Italian Institute said as he grabbed his seraph blade. "Let's go." He said and everyone jumped into action.

Everyone scattered around the Institute to see where the threat was, but Alec wasn't nearly as alarmed as everyone else. These Shadowhunters weren't nearly as friendly to Downworlders as the New York Institute. So as Alec made his way around the Institute, he made sure to check all the rooms, but he found nothing. He made his way back to the main area, when he saw a crowd of Shadowhunters, weapons drawn, pointed at the target. Alec pushed his way through to see who it was and when he saw the little blue warlock, everything in him snapped.

"Lower your weapons!" He shouted at all the Shadowhunters. "I said lower them!" He shouted again when none of them moved.

"Daddy." Max cried as he took in the sight before him. He wasn't used to being hated like this. Alec and Magnus made sure he was shown nothing but love in New York.

"Max, it's okay." Alec tried to sooth is son, but with the weapons drawn, he knew Max wasn't going to calm down. "I said lower your weapons." Alec said in his authoritative voice.

"He's an unauthorized warlock in the institute." The one shadowhunter said.

"I'm authorizing him now." Alec said. "He is my son, and I'd appreciate it if you all would give us some space." The weapons were now down, but they were all still standing around. "Leave." Alec yelled, and the Shadowhunters scattered away from Alec and his distraught son. "Max, how did you get here?" Alec finally asked as he kneeled in front of him.

"Papa was working on a potion and he wouldn't let me help." Max explained. "And I missed you." Max admitted and Alec smiled.

"You can't just portal away from your problems Blueberry." Alec told his son. "Which brings me to another question, when did you learn to make portals?"

"I'm a warlock daddy." Max giggled.

"You are wiser than your Papa and I give you credit for." Alec smiled. "And speaking of Papa, we should call him."

"Otay daddy." Max said and Alec scooped him into his arms and they made their way to the room Alec was staying in. they laid in the bed as Alec dialed Magnus number.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Magnus was finally done the potion and he went out to check on Max. He hasn't heard from him since he left him alone, so he wanted to make sure he was alright. Magnus walked out to the living room, heard the TV but didn't see Max anywhere in sight. Thinking nothing of it, he checked the rest of the loft, but when he couldn't find him anywhere, Magnus panicked. He was about to lose his mind when his phone started ringing – Alec.

"Hello?" Magnus answered, slightly panicked.

"You're missing someone." Alec said from the other line.

"How did you know?" Magnus asked.

"Max portaled here about 30 minutes ago." Alec said and Magnus let out a breath.

"I can't believe I didn't notice." Magnus said.

"Max said you're pretty busy with potions." Alec said and Magnus hung his head.

"My client this week has been a nightmare. I wanted to get it done so I could be finished with him." Magnus admitted. "I should have known something was wrong considering he didn't come to me for a snack." Magnus laughed and so did Alec. They both knew that Max was a snack monster.

"Would you like Max to portal home?" Alec asked.

"No, I actually think I'm going to portal there." Magnus said as he snapped his fingers. A second later, he was in the room with Alec and Max.

"Papa!" Max cheered as he jumped into his arms, and the alarm went off.

"What's that?" Magnus asked Alec.

"Unauthorized Downworlder alarm." Alec said and Magnus rolled his eyes. The doors burst open to reveal more Shadowhunters. "I'm authorizing him as well." Alec told them. They all lowered their weapons, rolled their eyes, and left the room.

"Shadowhunters." Magnus scoffed.

"Oh please." Alec rolled his eyes. "You secretly love them."

"No, I openly love one of them." Magnus said and Alec smiled.

They sat there in the bed, enjoying their time as a family before Max and Magnus portaled back to New York. It was the perfect way to get through the rest of the week, and Alec and Magnus both needed that.

 ** _End._**


	4. Chapter 3 - Nervous

**Summery:** Simon and Izzy finally have the chance at that first date, but both are a nervous wreck. Will it go smoothly, or will their nerves get the better of them and ruin everything?

 **Snippet Three – Nervous**

 **Simon and Izzy**

Simon had no idea how he did it. How he landed _the_ Isabelle Lightwood, but he thanked his lucky stars that he had a date with her. Asking her was the most nerve-racking thing that's ever happened to Simon, but when she said yes, he was so relieved.

So as the night approached, Simon started to get even more nervous. He wanted everything to go smoothly, but he had this gut feeling everything would get messed up, because let's be real, when does Simon Lewis ever land a 10?

Thankfully it was pretty busy week at his work so he had lots to occupy his mind with, but the date with Isabelle lingered in the back of his mind. He was going to do everything in his power not to mess things up, but there was only so much that he could actually do, and he was hoping the night would go in his favor.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Isabelle Lightwood _never_ thought she would be accepting a date from a guy who loved comic books, watched the discovery channel, and was super intelligent, but when Simon Lewis asked her out on a date, she thought, maybe dating a guy who she never thought she would date would be a good thing for her. She only dated the same type of men: asshole. And things never worked out, so this time might be different.

What Isabelle Lightwood also didn't expect was for her to be so nervous leading up to the date. Men pinned after her all the time, and she was always the dictator of how things went, but for some reason, she felt like things were going to be different with Simon, and she didn't want to sabotage it, like she does every other relationship she's ever had. Isabelle is the type of girl who hurts feelings before getting her feelings hurt, it's how she's always functioned, and had ruined some decent relationships in the past.

She tried to keep occupied as much as she possibly could, but as the night approached, her nerves were at an all time high. She tried to just not focus on it, but this was one was different, and she didn't want to ruin it before it even happened.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

As they both sat in the restaurant, things couldn't be more awkward. Neither Simon nor Isabelle knew how to start things off. The nerves were at an all time high, and things looked like they were heading south, and Simon couldn't let things go this way. If they date failed, than it failed, but it wasn't going to fail because it was too awkward to succeed.

"I know this might not be an ideal date for you." Simon started after some time. "And I know I'm not your usual type, but if you can get past the nerdy ness, the glasses, and the fact that I'm in a terrible band that's literally going nowhere in life, I promise we'll have a fun night." He finished and Izzy couldn't help but smile.

"Simon." Izzy started. "We wouldn't be on this date if I didn't feel something for you. Despite everything you just said about yourself, and the fact that none of it is true, I'm incredibly nervous right now." She admitted, which was odd for her, but Izzy knew Simon wouldn't judge her.

"You're nervous? Why? You're Isabelle Lightwood. The most desired girl I've ever met." Simon said.

"Because unlike every other guy in the world, you actually want to know me, and that's something I'm not used too." Izzy said. "Guys want me because of my looks, but you actually care about me, and I'm toxic when it comes to relationships. I ruin all of them."

"I'll be surprised if your ruin this one before I do." Simon laughed. "I feel like I've been doing everything wrong."

"Well, now that the ice is broken, and we both acknowledge that this is out of our comfort zone, I think this has the potential to be a great night." She admitted.

And Isabelle Lightwood was completely right.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

"A success?" Clary asked when Simon got back to the shared apartment.

"Probably the greatest night of my life." Simon said as he joined her on the couch.

"I told you it wouldn't be awkward." Clary laughed.

"Oh it was awkward." Simon laughed. "But I wasn't going to let the date fail without at least trying, and after we had a good conversation, the night was amazing." Simon admitted.

"You were intimidated, weren't you?" Clary laughed.

"Shut up Fray." Simon said, and Clary couldn't help but laugh. He was about to say something else when Jace walked out of her bedroom. "Jace."

"Rat Face." Jace acknowledged before joining Clary on the couch.

"Be nice to each other." Clary chastised the two men.

"Have fun with my sister?" Jace asked, but Simon knew he was just being protective.

"We had a great night, and we're going out later this week." Simon told him.

"I'm actually impressed." Jace said, and Simon rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how you deal with him Clary, you're better than that." Simon said, and Jace gave him the finger. Something about Jace rubbed Simon the wrong way, but he did treat Clary like a god damn queen, so he was happy about that, but they still busted each others balls whenever they were together.

"You two have this rivalry for no apparent reason." Clary said honestly. "It's going to have to change."

"It's all in good fun, right Simon?" Jace asked.

"Sure. Fun." Simon said, rather unconvincingly.

"Well, if you date his sister, and we get married, this feud must end." Clary said, just dropping a major bomb.

"Married?" Simon practically yelled.

"That's right Rat Face." Jace grinned from ear to ear as Clary held up her hand with a nice shiny rock on her finger. "Asked her tonight."

"Congratulations." Simon said, because as much as they did fight like teenage boys, he was super happy for his best friend.

"Thanks Si. Your approval means everything to me." Clary said as she hugged her best friend, knowing her family was less than thrilled about her choice of significant other.

"And just think, we have the chance to be related." Simon said and Jace rolled his eyes, and Clary couldn't help but laugh at the two men. Simon excused himself to his room, letting the newly engaged couple have their alone time. He pulled out his phone to text Isabelle.

 ** _To Isabelle:_**

 _Clary and Jace got engaged tonight. I guess this means we have to at least make it to their wedding._

A few moments later Isabelle texted back.

 ** _From Isabelle:_**

 _Haha. After tonight, I think we have a real shot at making it way further than their wedding :)_

Simon was smiling like an idiot at his phone. The night might have started out rough, but he couldn't believe how well it ended and it made the future look incredibly bright.

 ** _End._**


	5. Chapter 4 - Calories

**Summery:** Clary starts dieting after a girl calls her a 'fat ginger' at the end of her junior year of high school. Her family is leaving for their vacation home in California, and that's where she meets her new neighbor, who notices the signs, and make sure she feels beautiful, because she is.

 **Snippet Four – Calories**

 **Jace and Clary:**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

"We're going to have an amazing summer." Her mom said as they pulled up to their summer home in California. Clary on the other hand, wasn't so sure this summer would be great.

"Whatever you say mom." Clary said as they unpacked. They spent every summer here, but for some reason, Clary just felt so out of her element this summer.

"Now, your father and brother will be arriving later tonight. Dinner is at 6, don't be late." Her mother said, as Clary rolled her eyes. It was so pretentious that her father and brother would be arriving late, undoubtedly in their private jet.

"Than I'm going to the beach to sketch." Clary told her.

"Sounds wonderful dear." Her mother said. Clary grabbed her sketchbook and left the house.

She made it to her usual spot on the beach, and began sketching out the scene in front of her. Kids playing on the beach, and the waves crashing on the shore. It was one of the best things about coming to California. The inspiration was endless. She was so lost in her own world, she didn't realize the boy who sat next to her.

"You're very good." He said and Clary looked up, and she could have sworn she was looking at a Greek god.

"Thanks." Clary simply said.

"I haven't seen you around before." He said. "Are you new here?" He asked.

"Nope." Clary said. "We come here every summer."

"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale."

"Clary Morgenstern." She replied.

"You're the infamous Morgenstern's I've heard so much about." Jace said.

"You make it sound like I'm part of the mafia." Clary laughed a little.

"You're father and brother have quite the reputation around here." Jace admitted.

"That they do." Clary admitted.

"So you know what they do?" Jace asked, and Clary knew she wasn't allowed to talk about family business to strangers.

"They're businessmen." Clary simply decided to go with.

"Really? That's what you're going to say?" Jace asked, and Clary's phone went off, notifying her it was time to get home.

"Look, I don't know you." Clary said as she packed her things up. "But you aren't affiliated with the Morgenstern's, which means you don't need to know a damn thing." She stood up and looked down on Jace. "Nice meeting you." She said before leaving him in the sand. This summer definitely wasn't going to be amazing like her mother said.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Jace was walking back to his house early in the morning when he saw Clary. She looked discouraged, and although he hadn't figured the girl out yet, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"You alright?" He asked, trying to break the ice.

"I'm fine." Clary said.

"You don't seem fine." Jace pointed out.

"How do I not? I'm not crying, I'm not puking, and I'm not breaking things." Clary said.

"Although true, you look sad." Jace said. "And it is 4 am."

"You're out at 4 am." Clary countered.

"I'm coming home from a party. What's your excuse?" He asked.

"I need an excuse to be on my porch at 4 am?" Clary asked.

"I guess not." Jace said and Clary nodded. "But if you need to talk, I'm here to listen." He offered.

"Why would I need to talk to someone?" Clary asked. "And even if I did, they have excellent therapists, trained for that kind of thing."

"Again, that is true." Jace offered. "Sometimes it helps talking to someone who isn't trained to pick your brain."

"And why might I need my brain picked?" Clary asked curiously.

"Clary, I know the symptoms." Jace said and utter shock crossed Clary's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused by his accusation.

"It might not be severe yet, but it's getting there, and I want you to know, it's not worth it." Jace said in some code Clary couldn't decipher.

"Jace, what are you talking about?" Clary asked wanting to know what he was talking about.

"Your ribs are staring to show." He said, and Clary's hands immediately went to her ribs. "I don't think you're anorexic, and you aren't binging and purging, but you're dieting, and if you keep going on this path, you'll end up somewhere you don't want to be."

"Jace – " Clary said.

"Just promise me you'll be smart about it." Jace said. "It's okay to eat healthy, but it's not okay to skip meals, or pretend to eat." He finished.

"How do you know – "

"Just trust me." Jace cut her off. "If you're okay, I'm gonna head to bed." He said as he went to his own home. Clary sat there shocked. She didn't know what just happened.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Jace found Clary sitting on the beach at sunset a week or so later. Something was off, and he wanted to make sure she was okay, despite them not really know much about each other. So he took a seat next to her, and waited to see if she would speak.

"How did you know?" Clary finally asked him. "The symptoms, and exactly what to say?" She asked.

"My little sister is currently in a facility that helps people with eating disorders." Jace admitted.

"How long has she been there?" Clary asked.

"Almost 2 years." Jace said. "She's pretty messed up from it, and rehabilitation isn't going smoothly."

"Why is that?" Clary asked curiously.

"Because nobody saw the signs soon enough and it damaged her." Jace admitted, and Clary's heart went out to him. "She was so convinced that she was ugly, fat, and worthless. People drilled it into her head, and she thought skinny was sexy, and it wasn't." Clary was silent until she found a question she wanted to ask Jace

"Hypothetically, would you date a bigger girl?" Clary asked.

"There is no reason for hypotheticals. If she made me happy, and she made me smile, and she loved me, hell yes. Weight is a number, it's not a defining trait." Jace said, and Clary was genuinely surprised by this. "Why did you start dieting?" Jace asked her.

"Before school ended this girl who loves making my life miserable called me a 'fat ginger' and I wanted to prove to her that I'm not." Clary admitted. "It was stupid, I know."

"You look great Clary." Jace said truthfully. "From the day I saw you, I always thought that." He said and Clary was shocked. "Don't let people ruin your life. If you want to diet, than diet, but diet smart."

"What if I can't do it?" Clary asked.

"I can help you." Jace offered and Clary looked at him. "My mom has always been super into fitness, and kinda drilled it into my head as well. I know a lot of healthy ways to exercise, and have a good diet."

"But when I leave, how do I keep it up?" Clary asked.

"By the time you leave to go home, it'll be drilled into your mind." Jace told her.

"And you'd be willing to give up the rest of your summer to help me?" Clary asked Jace, and he laughed.

"I can't imagine anything better." Jace said and Clary couldn't help but smile.

Maybe her mother _was_ right.

 ** _End._**


	6. Chapter 5 - Home

**Summery:** Alec and Magnus have been together for almost 15 years. Happily married for 5 years, with two wonderful children. But being a military family was tough. Alec was currently deployed overseas, and things at home were hard. But what happens when word gets out that there was a fatal Humvee attack, and there was no news on who was alive or who was dead. Flustered, everyone gathers at the base to see which loved ones are going to come back.

 **Snippet Five - Home**

 **Magnus and Alec**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Max, you have to sit still." Magnus told his 4 year old son.

"But I don't wanna." Max pouted.

"You need to sit still, and eat your lunch, otherwise you don't get dessert tonight after dinner, and I'll have to tell daddy you weren't being a good boy." Magnus said and although Max huffed, he did what he was told. Max never wanted Magnus to ever utter a bad word about him to Alec, so when it came to trying to bribe him, Magnus knew it worked 100% of the time.

"When are we going to be able to talk to dad?" Rafe, their 7 year old son, asked Magnus.

"He said he would call me tonight." Magnus said to his son. You see, Alec was in the military, and he was currently deployed overseas, and has been for nearly 9 months. The boys missed him terribly, and Magnus couldn't blame them, he missed him more than words could describe.

"When does he come home again?" Rafe asked.

"In a couple months." Magnus said.

"That's so far away." Rafe said as he played with the food on his plate.

"I miss daddy." Max said as he picked up his fork.

"I know you miss him. I miss him too." Magnus said. "But he'll be back before you know it."

"That's what you said when he left." Rafe pouted.

"I know your dad's job is hard for you." Magnus said. "But he's out there making sure there little boys can sit at their tables and eat lunch with their families safely, just like you are right now."

"But why does he have to be gone for so long?" Rafe asked.

"Sometimes it takes longer than others." Magnus said. Trying to explain the military lifestyle to his kids was hard. They were at the stage where all they did was ask questions, and they weren't simple answers. "Now, if you both eat all your food, we'll go to the mall and pick out some toys for your cousin, and something for each of you." Magnus said and both boys cheered and began eating. As he watched his kids eat, Magnus couldn't help but miss Alec even more. He wanted him home more than anyone, but when they started dating, he knew Alec was passionate about the military. Doesn't make it suck any less though.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

"How come we didn't get to talk to dad, papa?" Rafe asked as Magnus tucked the boys into bed.

"I'm not sure kiddo." Magnus said. "Sometimes things get in the way, and they aren't able to let us know. I'm sure he'll call tomorrow." Magnus explained to Max and Rafe.

"But you promised we'd talk to daddy." Max pouted.

"I know Blueberry, but where your daddy is right now isn't the safest place, and sometimes the phones go down." Magnus tried explaining in a different way.

"Is dad in danger?" Rafe asked.

"I don't know." Magnus said honestly. "But you know your father would crawl through hell to come home." Magnus said and the boys nodded. "I love you boys."

"We love you too papa." Rafe said and Max nodded in agreement. He gave them a kiss before turning off the light and heading towards the living room where he immediately called Izzy.

"What's up Mags? It's kinda late." Izzy answered.

"Well with a newborn, I knew you'd be awake." Magnus said, and Izzy laughed. He kept the boys up rather late to see if Alec would call. "I didn't know if you talked to Alec at all today. He was supposed to call tonight, but he never did."

"I haven't talk to Alec all week." Izzy said sadly. "But wasn't he like going on some mission soon?" Izzy asked.

"Yea, tonight was supposed to be our last call until he got back." Magnus admitted. He didn't tell the boys about the mission, it would only worry them more.

"Maybe it started early and he had no time to let you know." Izzy offered.

"It's just not like Alec." Magnus said.

"It's the military Magnus, they never take into consideration the family when they're in a war torn country." Izzy said.

"That's not entirely true." Magnus said.

"Feels true." Izzy said.

"I'm gonna call Jace, see if he's talked to him." Magnus said.

"Okay, sorry I wasn't much help." Izzy said.

"It's okay." Magnus said. "Have a great night." At that Izzy laughed, and they hung up, next up was Jace.

"Hello?" Jace answered groggily.

"Well hello sleeping beauty." Magnus smirked.

"Chill, we just got her down for the night. Clary and I are taking every opening of sleep we can get." Jace said, and Magnus laughed.

"The fact that you and Izzy have kids 2 months apart is insane to me." Magnus said.

"At least we get to suffer together." Jace said, but Magnus could hear the smile in his voice. "So, why did you call?" He asked.

"Have you talked to Alec today?" Magnus asked.

"Nope." Jace simply said.

"Alright, well that is all. Get back to sleep dad." Magnus said.

"Save the dirty talk for Alec." Jace said and Magnus laughed and hung up. He got ready for bed wondering where Alec could possibly be, and some of the possibilities weren't happy ones.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Magnus got a call early in the morning a couple days after he was supposed to hear from Alec, and it wasn't a good phone call. Apparently there was a huge Humvee explosion, and the details weren't exactly clear, but what Magnus did know, was Alec was in the Humvee.

Everything in Magnus froze. Was Alec dead? Injured? Stable, but lost in the chaos? Magnus was thinking about every situation, and none of them eased his mind. He was worried about his husband, the father of his children. He didn't want to be the one to tell them he wasn't coming home. He couldn't.

Magnus dropped them off with Maryse and Robert as he went to the base to get more information. The amount of military spouses there was insane, which told Magnus it wasn't just one Humvee, it was multiple, and by the looks on some of the men and women's faces, the fatality list was extensive. Biting the bullet, Magnus went up to the MP.

"Alexander Lightwood-Bane?" He asked.

"Unaccounted for." He said.

"How is that possible?" Magnus asked confused.

"It means we don't have his status yet." The MP said.

"So he might be dead, he might be injured, or he might be fine, you just don't know?" Magnus asked angrily.

"We're doing everything we can, but there were a lot of casualties, and a lot of chaos." He said, and although Magnus wanted to be mad, he knew they were doing everything they could. So he took a seat, and prayed Alec was safe.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hours. That's how long Magnus had been sitting there waiting for some answers. He was honestly starting to lose faith. Soldiers were coming in and out as they arrives home. Some in caskets, some in wheelchairs, and some walking perfectly fine. But none of them were his Alexander. And that was worrying him.

"Magnus?" He heard, and when he turned around, there he stood, looking completely untouched.

"Alexander." Magnus breathed out.

"How long have you been sitting here?" He asked. But all Magnus could do was run over and hug him. Alec happily hugged him back, and smiled into his husbands shoulder.

"How come you didn't call?" Magnus asked when they broke apart.

"We went dark early, and when the explosion happened, things got crazy." Alec explained.

"I thought you were dead. They had no information on you." Magnus said.

"That's completely my fault." Alec admitted. "I was so busy helping those who were injured, they didn't get my name when they were counting."

"Don't scare me like that ever again Alexander." Magnus said and Alec pulled him into him.

"You know I'd crawl through hell to get back to you and the boys." Alec said and Magnus smiled. "Speaking of the boys, where are they?"

"With your parents. I didn't want them here for this." Magnus said as he gestured to the place.

"Good idea." He said as he picked up his back. "Shall we?"

"You're home?" Magnus asked.

"They ended my deployment early." Alec said. Magnus was filled with joy. He took his hand and made their way out.

When they got to the Lightwood house, Max and Rafe ran into Alec so hard they knocked him over, but Magnus couldn't help but smile, because his family was finally together again. He didn't know how long it would last, but for now, this was perfection.

This was home.

 _ **End.**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Breakups

**Summery:** Set in high school, Simon and Izzy are dating, but Izzy wants to keep it a secret for now. Being completely in awe, Simon agrees, but what happens when Simon gets fed up with Izzy acting single in public? Turns out, getting the girl isn't all it's cracked up to be when you can't even confess your feelings in public.

 **Snippet Six – Breakups**

 **Simon and Izzy**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

"I don't know how you can't see how unfair you're being." Simon said to Izzy. Izzy on the other hand, was completely confused.

"I really don't get what you're talking about Simon." Izzy said, and although Simon knew she was smarter than this, she was playing dumb.

"God Izzy." Simon huffed. "You really don't see how your actions affect me?" Simon said.

"Simon –" Izzy stared, but Simon had enough.

"Look, when you said you wanted to keep this a secret because you weren't sure in the beginning, I was completely okay with that because I was just in awe at the fact that you agreed to go out with me." Simon cut her off, and explained. "I mean, you're Isabelle Lightwood, and I'm just plan old Simon Lewis. Resident nerd, and probably the lowest person in the social status of this school." Simon said. "But when I see you walking around the school acting like you're single, it hurts me Iz."

"Simon, I don't act like I'm single." Izzy tried to explain.

"Don't pull that with me." Simon said. "You walk around and flirt with Sebastian, and Bat, and Raphael, and whoever else who is popular in this school, and you don't even realize it."

"That's not true." Izzy said.

"I'm done with this Izzy. I can't keep doing this all the time." Simon said, and Izzy's jaw dropped.

"You're – breaking up with me?" Izzy asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I don't deserve to be treated this way." Simon said as he stood up. "I don't deserve to come second to every other person. I'm more than that, and I'm not going to settle simply because you've been my dream girl since we were in middle school." Simon said, and tears started forming in Izzy's eyes. "I'm sorry Iz, but I didn't sign up for this." He grabbed his stuff, leaving Izzy sitting in her seat, shocked.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Izzy got home still in a daze after Simon broke up with her. She couldn't believe it happened. Nobody's ever broken up with her before, but than again, Simon wasn't like anyone she's ever dated. He was different, but a good different, and Izzy treated him like everyone else in her life.

"Hey Iz, everything okay?" Alec asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No." Izzy said honestly. Alec was the only person she could ever confide in. "Simon broke up with me today." Izzy admitted.

"Why?" Alec asked confused.

"He said he couldn't take watching me flirt with every guy in the school like I'm single." Izzy admitted yet again.

"You are a flirt." Alec said and Izzy glared at him.

"Alec." Izzy said.

"What? It's true. You always have been, and normally when you're in a relationship, the counterpart never minds because he's flirting as well. Simon's different though." Alec said.

"I know he's different." Izzy said.

"So he broke up with you because you're a flirt?" Alec asked.

"I also asked if we could keep our relationship a secret. Just for a little while." Izzy said.

"Oh Isabelle." Alec sighed. "Don't you know how horrible that is?"

"No." Izzy said honestly.

"Being a secret isn't fun." Alec said. "It's incredibly frustrating not being able to show affection to your significant other in public. And than to watch that significant other flirt with other guys? Popular guys at that, just makes it so much worse."

"Okay, I get it. I did a rotten thing, but how do I fix it?" Izzy asked.

"Do you want to be with him?" Alec asked and Izzy nodded. "Do you care who knows you two are together?" Alec asked and Izzy shook her head. "Than apologize, and hope he understands."

"But what if he doesn't?" Izzy asked worried.

"Than you have to respect his decision." Alec said and Izzy sighed. "Mom and dad won't be home for dinner, and Max is at a friends for a sleepover, wanna grab dinner with Jace and I?" He asked.

"I could always cook." Izzy offered.

"No." Alec said, a little too quickly. "I mean, no need to exert yourself when we can go out." But Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Izzy said and Alec laughed. Although she still felt completely overwhelmed by the events of the day, she was happy to have this distraction.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Clary, I don't want to go out." Simon said for the 9th time.

"I came all this way, and I've been dying to go to your favorite diner since you discovered it." Clary pointed out, again for the 9th time.

"I didn't ask you to come here." Simon said as they slid into the booth, and Clary couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell has you so miserable?" She finally asked.

"You know that girl I've been seeing?" Simon asked and Clary nodded. "We broke up today."

"Why?" Clary asked.

"She wanted to keep out relationship a secret, and I was tired of her acting single in public." Simon said.

"Oh Simon." Clary said. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked her."

"Clearly she didn't like me the same." Simon pointed out.

"Maybe she was just scared." Clary offered.

"You're taking her side?" Simon asked.

"No. I'm always on your side, but Simon, you're miserable. Maybe the breakup was premature." Clary continued.

"I put up with it for weeks, I was tired of being pushed aside." Simon said and Clary reached over the table, and took his hand in hers.

"You're an amazing guy Simon, you'll find the right girl." Clary said and Simon gave her a sad smile. He thought he found the right girl.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Oh my god, he's here." Izzy said when they got to Taki's. "And with another girl already." She groaned.

"She's hot." Jace said and Izzy elbowed him. "What? She is."

"Can we go somewhere else?" Izzy asked.

"No. I've been craving a burger from this place all day." Alec said as he pushed her into the diner. The bell rang, signaling their entrance, and of course, Simon made eye contact, and Izzy just wanted to disappear.

"Please, Alec." Izzy begged, but Alec just shook his head.

"Go talk to him." Alec said but Izzy shook her head. "Fine, but we aren't leaving."

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Go talk to her." Clary said.

"No." Simon said.

"Why not?" Clary asked.

"If she wants to talk to me, she can come over here." Simon said.

"Something tells me she won't do that." Clary said. "Don't make me do it Simon."

"You wouldn't." Simon said, basically daring her.

"You've done it." Clary said as she got out of the booth.

"Clarissa. I swear to god." Simon hissed.

"Too late." She whispered and made her way over to the table. Simon nearly slammed his head on the table as he listened to Clary talk. "Hey, I'm Clary. I'm not from around here, but I was wondering if you could show me around?" She asked, in that flirty girl voice she used to get her way. She wasn't oblivious to her looks, she just rarely relied on them.

"I'll show you around." Jace, Izzy's adopted, and very arrogant, brother said. He heard them walking away, and once the bell rang, he cursed Clary in his head.

"That reminds me. I have plans." Her brother Alec, said and the bell rang yet again. Now Simon had no reason not to talk to her. He took a deep encouraging breath, and got up.

"Hey." Simon said and Izzy looked up.

"Hi." She said.

"May I sit?" Simon asked, and Izzy nodded. "Well, that certainly wasn't planned."

"Your girlfriend taking my brother away, and my other brother laying me out to dry? No. Not planned at all." Izzy said.

"Girlfriend? What? Clary is my oldest friend." Simon laughed. "She moved when we were in 3rd grade. She surprised me when I got home from school."

"Oh." Izzy simply said.

"I don't date someone and than pretend to be single for others." Simon said and Izzy sighed.

"I messed up." Izzy said.

"Yea. You did." He agreed.

"But it's only been like 4 hours, and I hate it." She admitted.

"Hate what?" Simon asked.

"Not knowing we're together." Izzy said. "What I did was a dick move, but I want to fix it."

"Really?" Simon asked.

"I was scared before, but what you said made me realize that I'd rather have you in my life, than not." Izzy admitted.

"No more secrecy?" Simon asked.

"No more secrecy." Izzy agreed.

"Than Isabelle, how would you like to go out with me tonight?" Simon asked.

"I'd like that." Izzy smiled. "Where too?"

"Well, we're already here, and this is my favorite diner." Simon said and Izzy smiled.

"Sounds perfect to me."

 ** _End._**


	8. Chapter 7 - Doctor and Nurse

**Summery:** Jace Herondale is one of the best surgeons in the world. But he would be nowhere without his gifted colleagues that assist him in surgery every single time. Especially a certain redheaded nurse that always brings out his best skills.

 **Snippet Seven – Doctor and Nurse**

 **Jace and Clary:**

"You ready for today Nurse Clary?" Jace winked as they scrubbed in, and Clary couldn't help but smile.

"Dr. Herondale, you're always such a charmer." Clary laughed.

"Only for you." He said as they walked in, which was true. He was extra nice to the nurse.

They both made their way over to the operating table where their patient was waiting for surgery. He looked to his right, where Clary was standing, just like she always did. Although they had facemasks on, he could tell she was smiling at him.

"Alright everyone, let's save some lives today." Jace said and the operating room just filled with the confidence it always did when Jace picked up the scalpel.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Clary watched at Jace worked his magic like he always did in the OR. His skills were second to none, and Clary was always so impressed with his ability, and his perfectionist ways. She knew how he liked the OR. It was clear very early on that Jace was OCD, and that he felt more confident if the OR was a certain way, so Clary made sure it was always up to his standards.

Jace was always super appreciative of everything Clary did for him when it comes to surgery. He never asked her to set the OR up a certain way, she did that by herself, and it always made him feel like the surgeon that his reputation told the world. She made him feel like a world class surgeon, and he was thankful to have someone like her on his service all the time.

"Dr. his heart rate is dropping." Clary told Jace, and he was brought out of his mind and saw that he was losing his patient.

"Give me the paddles!" Jace yelled as he pulled his equipment out of his patient. "Charge to 350." Clary did as she was told, and he rubbed the paddles together. "Clear." He called and when the paddles jolted the body, the heart rate didn't change. "Charge to 400." Jace said after a moment. Clary did as she was told. Jace rubbed the paddles together again. "Clear." He called and he jolted the body once again. "Charge to 450." He instructed, and although Clary knew it was no use, she did it anyway, knowing Jace had to do everything he could. "Clear." He said and once again, the body jolted but there was no sign of life.

"Jace." Clary said. "You need to call time of death." Clary told him and Jace sighed.

"Time of death 16:30." Jace called and Clary started to detach the body from the machines. Jace ripped his mask off, discarded his bloody clothes and left the OR. Clary watched him go, but knew it was in his best interest to give him some space.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

After Jace told the family that his patient didn't make it, he found an isolated hallway and sank to the floor. He hated losing patients more than anything in the world, and it never got easier. People thought it was easy to put it out of your mind, but at the end of the day, every death haunting Jace. Their life was put in his hands, and he couldn't save them, and that part hit him the hardest.

The family was crushed and he was going to be hearing those cries for the rest of the night. He didn't even know how long he was sitting there alone until he felt a body slide down the wall next to him. When he looked to see who joined him, it was of course Clary.

"You did everything you could Jace." Clary told him.

"I hate that saying. I hate being told that I couldn't do more." Jace said. "I could have."

"He had a stroke Jace." Clary said to him. "You did what you could, and in the end it didn't save him."

"What if that were me? What if that were my brother? My daughter? I wouldn't feel better if I was told they did everything they could." Jace said to Clary.

"Nobody does, but it doesn't make the saying any less true." Clary told him. "At the end of the day Jace, they knew the risks of surgery, and at the end of the day, you did everything you could. This is nobody's fault." Clary reassured him.

"I just hate losing patients." Jace said.

"Nobody likes losing someone, and nobody is prepared to lose someone either." Clary told him. "People assume since we're in the medical field, death doesn't affect us, but this is normal Jace. You're allowed to _feel_ when you lose a patient. You're a human, and we have emotions." Clary said and just like that Jace was already feeling a little better. But Clary always had that affect on him. She was so calming, and reassuring that it was almost impossible not to calm down with her around. It was another reason why she was always in the OR with him.

"Logically, I know everything you're saying is right." Jace said. "But this one is going to haunt me."

"Every death haunts you Jace." Clary said. "It's what makes you an amazing doctor. You are so passionate about your work, and your patients. This fuels you, and in your next operation, this is going to make you a better surgeon."

"You have the best pep talks out of everyone I know." Jace laughed and Clary smiled.

"I give them enough, that I'm kinda a pro." Clary smiled. "Between you, other nurses, my daughter. Pep talks are a specialty of mine."

"And you say my ego is huge." Jace smirked and Clary playfully pushed at his shoulder.

"You have one more surgery tonight, and it isn't until 8. Wanna grab some dinner?" Clary asked and Jace smiled.

"Taki's?" Jace asked.

"Is there anywhere else?" Clary laughed and Jace stood up and offered his hand.

"Than shall we go Nurse Herondale?" Jace asked and Clary couldn't help but smile.

"Lead the way Dr. Herondale." Clary said as she took Jace's hand and he pulled her up.

And just like that, Jace knew everything was going to be okay - until the next death that is.

 _ **End.**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Barista and Jock

**Summery:** Alec Lightwood is a running back for the New York Giants. Magnus Bane works night shift at a local coffee shop. Being chased by a mob of girls, Alec finds the closest place to hide while they get bored and leave him alone. Little did he know who he was going to meet, and how much his life would change.

 **Snippet Eight – Barista and the Jock**

 **Magnus and Alec:**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Magnus was on the floor cleaning up a little spill listening to music, when all of the sudden a body drops next to him.

"Holy fuck –" He starts but the stranger puts his hand over his mouth and quiets him.

"Please don't rat me out. I've been running for 10 minutes." The stranger with the blue eyes says and Magnus just nods.

This was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him. Not a second later, the bell rings signaling someone entered the building. The look in the strangers eyes told him that he really didn't want to be found. All Magnus could do was simply tell the person who walked in they were closed and ask them to leave. Magnus removes the strangers hand and stands up to see a girl standing there.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed." Magnus said.

"But your door was unlocked." The girl said.

"But the sign says we're closed." Magnus pointed out.

"Than you should lock the door." The girl said and Magnus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm looking for someone. I saw Alec Lightwood run this way, and since we can't find him anywhere, we know you're hiding him." She said matter of factually, and at this Magnus's jaw dropped slightly.

"I don't know who this Alec Lightwood is, but I assure you he would have the decency to see the closed sign and not walk in." Magnus said, although he knew who Alec Lightwood was, everyone did.

"How do you not know Alec Lightwood? Best running back in the NFL, and total hottie." She gushed. "I'm going to be his wife one day." She beamed.

"You look a little young to be planning your wedding already." Magnus pointed out.

"I'm 22. That's a good age to be married. Have some babies by the time I'm 24, and than I won't be an old mother, but a hot MILF." She said and Magnus couldn't believe his ears.

"I hate to break it to you darling, but I don't see it working out at all." Magnus said. "But back to this door issue. I could have sworn I locked it." Magnus said as he guided her to the door.

"Nope. Totally unlocked." She said.

"That is the strangest thing." Magnus said, as he pushed her out the door, and locked it. She grabbed the handled and tried to push her way back inside. "Guess I fixed it." He laughed and shut the curtain so her prying eyes couldn't see. "She's gone, and can't see." Magnus said.

"Thank god." The stranger said as he stood up. "I was getting so tired of running. She followed me back to my hotel room."

"Don't you live here?" Magnus asked.

"So you do know who I am." He smiled and Magnus laughed.

"Of course I do." Magnus said. "Took me a few minutes to actually believe it was you, but those blue eyes are unmistakable."

"I always get a hotel room after games, because fans tend to follow me home after." He explained. "I don't want them knowing where I live, so it's easier to just get a room."

"That's very smart." Magnus pointed out.

"Not all jocks are dumb." He laughed.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? A croissant?" Magnus offered.

"Aren't you closed?" He asked.

"Technically, but my boss is pretty chill, and he's a huge football fan. He'd make an exception for you." Magnus assured him.

"Than coffee sounds great." He said. "I'm Alec by the way. I never introduced myself." He said as he held out his hand and Magnus took it.

"I'm Magnus." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Alec smiled.

"You as well. It's not everyday a football star walks into your coffee shop." Magnus said as he poured the coffee and they took a seat at a table.

"It's not everyday a stranger lies to a young girl to get them off their backs." Alec laughed.

"She seemed like such a winner. Trophy wife material." Magnus said and Alec laughed.

"Totally." Alec agreed. "If I were into girls." He said so nonchalantly that Magnus nearly choked on his coffee. "Sorry, too candid?" Alec asked, as he noticed the near choke.

"Just not something I was really prepared to hear is all." Magnus admitted.

"Don't tell me you have a problem with gay people." Alec said.

"God no." Magnus said. "Being bisexual myself, I'm open to just about every sexuality."

"Just about every?" Alec questioned. "Which one aren't you open to?" He asked.

"People who are attracted to inanimate objects." He said and Alec laughed. "Don't get me wrong, people can do what they want, I just don't get it."

"Completely understandable." Alec laughed. "So, how long have you worked here?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Really? You want to know about my job?" Magnus laughed.

"I didn't really know what else to say to be honest." Alec admitted.

"I've worked here since high school, but it's just my part time job now." Magnus admitted. He hated that he's been here that long, but he had a feeling Alec wouldn't judge him for it. "I have a regular job like everyone else, but I tend to not do well if I'm not busy, so I close the stop pretty much every night."

"Sounds like you have a long day." Alec said.

"It is rather long, but I don't mind it." Magnus said. "More money, and it helps my boss out."

"That's good." Alec said and Magnus nodded.

"Not nearly as impressive as being in the NFL though." Magnus said.

"I'm fortunate." Alec said, Magnus may have known who he was before tonight, but he didn't expect him to be so humble. "I had a great foundation, which turned into a great catalyst, and before I knew it, I was being drafted."

"That's amazing." Magnus admitted.

"I love what I do, that's for sure." Alec said and Magnus smiled at that. He looked at his watch, and realized that it was nearly one in the morning.

"It's getting really late." Magnus said and Alec checked his phone.

"Shit. I didn't realize it was that late." He said.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Magnus laughed.

"Maybe we could continue this fun at a later date." Alec suggested, and if Magnus was being completely honest, he was shocked that Alec wanted to see him again. But Alec couldn't help but want to see him again. He would be an idiot not to ask him that.

"I'd really like that." Magnus said and Alec smiled. He grabbed a napkin and wrote his number down.

"Call me when you have a free night." Alec said and Magnus smiled and nodded. "Thank you for tonight, and I hope we can get together soon."

"It was my pleasure." Magnus said and Alec got up and put his jacket back on.

"Goodnight Magnus." Alec said.

"Goodnight Alexander." Magnus said and Alec smiled. Normally he hated being called Alexander, but he didn't mind it from Magnus. He didn't mind it one bit.

He made his way back to his hotel room, while Magnus sat in the closed coffee shop. Both smiling at the night they just had. Who would have thought, the barista, and the jock.

 _ **End.**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Miscarriages

**Summery:** The day they found out they were pregnant, they were over the moon happy. But sometimes life doesn't always work out the way you plan. After the loss of their little baby, how do Izzy and Simon cope with the grief? Do they help each other, or do they push each other away?

 **Snippet Nine – Miscarriage**

 **Simon and Izzy:**

"Iz, dinner is ready." Simon said as he leaned his head against the door.

"I'm not hungry." Izzy said as her voice was muffled, but Simon knew she has been crying all day.

"You need to eat Iz." Simon said. "It's been over a week."

"My baby can't eat, so I won't eat." She said and Simon sighed.

"Your plate will be in the fridge if you change you mind." Simon said before returning to the kitchen to eat dinner. Alone. Just like he has been for the last week.

Losing their first child was the hardest thing Simon has ever had to face. They had been so excited when they found out they were pregnant, and everything seemed to be going great until that terrible night. Simon didn't know how to comfort Izzy, especially when she wouldn't even let him in their room. She had locked herself in there when they got back from the hospital, and no matter what Simon did, she wouldn't unlock it. It was killing Simon. He could barely sleep, he could barely eat, and he could barely keep himself together, but he had no choice. Izzy stopped working, but they needed the money so Simon had to get up and go to work every day despite the fact that he felt like dying himself.

Simon felt like he was losing Izzy as well, and he wanted nothing more than to help her, to grieve with her, and tell her that this wasn't the end. This was a tragedy, but it wasn't the end. He just didn't know how.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Izzy hasn't showered in days. She hasn't changed her clothes in days. She hasn't eaten in days. She can't. she can't bring herself to come out of their room because she just doesn't want to face a day where she isn't growing her child. She doesn't want to face a day where she won't be a mother one day. She was looking forward to being a mother more than anything in the world, and now she wouldn't get that opportunity.

She didn't like pushing Simon away, but she couldn't face him either. She had failed at her job. It was her responsibility to make sure their baby made it, and she couldn't do it. How was she supposed to face the man who she disappointed? She couldn't, so she didn't.

The sun had gone down, she could tell. She looked at her clock and it read '2:30 am'. Time wasn't a concept for her these days. She didn't know what time it was, she only knew when the sun came up and when it went down.

Her stomach was growling. She was starving. She knew she needed to eat. And even though she didn't want to, she slowly got out of bed, unlocked the door, and made her way to the kitchen. What she wasn't expecting was Simon to be at the kitchen table as well. Staring at an ultrasound picture. She was about to turn around, when Simon looked up and their eyes locked.

"I can come back." Izzy said.

"No. This is the first time I've seen you in over a week." Simon said as he set the picture down, and pushed the kitchen chair out slightly.

"I don't want to disrupt you." Izzy said, and she found herself nervous. Nervous for the first time since their first couple dates.

"Isabelle Lewis." Simon said and her heart fluttered. "Get over here." He said and Izzy found herself moving without even thinking about it. She got to him, and he took her hand in his, and pulled her to his lap. "Did you come out here for dinner?" Simon asked.

"Yea." Izzy admitted. "I'm kinda hungry."

"I'll reheat your plate." Simon said as he kissed her temple, put her on the chair, and got her plate out of the fridge. He put it in the microwave, and 30 seconds later it was out. Simon placed it in front of Izzy, got her a glass of water, and took a seat across the table from her. "It's lasagna. Your favorite." He said and Izzy couldn't help but smile. He was truly too good for her.

"Thank you." Izzy said as she took her fork and dug it into her food. It smelled like heaven, and she missed Simon's cooking.

As she slowly but surely ate her pasta, and things were quiet. Simon was admiring his wife, and taking her all in for the first time in a week. Izzy was trying not to focus on the pain in her stomach as her body wasn't used to eating, but she knew she had too. She didn't want to look at Simon. She knew now that they were in the same room she couldn't ignore him.

"Do you want another slice?" Simon asked once Izzy was done.

"I don't think I can handle another slice." Izzy admitted. "Thank you though." She said and Simon nodded. He took her plate and put it in the sink. Izzy got up and tried to leave, while his back was turned.

"Please don't leave." Simon said, and the sadness in his voice. "Please don't shut yourself away anymore. I need you Iz."

"Simon." Izzy said, and he turned to face him. "I can't – "

"Iz, we need each other." Simon said. "At least, I need you. Going through this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I need you. You're my rock. My support system. When we got married, we promised each other for better or worse. This is the worst of the worst, and I need you."

"I don't know how to be there for you Simon." Izzy admitted. "I'm destroyed. I failed in the one thing I was put on this earth to do." She said and Simon was shocked by her admission. "How can you still love me? How can you still want me?"

"Isabelle. You are far more than just someone who was put on this earth to reproduce." Simon said. "You're intelligent. Funny. Sarcastic. So many more things that I love more than anything. You haven't failed me."

"I lost our baby Simon." Izzy said as she started to cry. Simon moved without missing a beat and pulled her into his and she just lost it. "I lost our baby." She repeated, and Simon couldn't help but shed a few tears himself. Seeing how broken she was, broke him as well.

"I can't explain why bad things like this happen Iz." Simon started. "But one thing I do know is that this isn't the end for us. We will have a family one-day, and it'll be the greatest day of our lives, but right now, we need each other. We need to grieve together, and we need to be there because we're the only two who know what this feels like."

"What if I can't get pregnant?" Izzy asked. "I'm older than most women who try to have families. It took us so long for the first one, what if I can't do it again?" She asked worried.

"Is that your biggest fear?" Simon asked and Izzy nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I feel like a failure Simon." Izzy huffed and made her way over to the couch. "Clary and Jace have been popping out kids since they were 28." She said. "They have 6 kids. Magnus and Alec have 4 themselves, and they haven't had any issues. Clary's had 4 great pregnancies, even with two sets of twins. Magnus and Alec have never had an adoption or surrogacy gone wrong. And we just want a baby, and we can't have that." Izzy said, she was crying again.

"Stop comparing us to them." Simon said. "We aren't them. Clary is extra fertile, and Magnus and Alec got extremely lucky. That's just how life works. We aren't there yet, but we will be." He reassured her.

"I've always wanted a couple kids." Izzy admitted. "What if we can't have that?"

"There are plenty of children out there who need good, and loving homes Iz." Simon said. "We will try for our own until the doctors tell us otherwise, but having a family is still an option for us."

"I'm so sorry Simon." Izzy said again.

"Iz you gotta stop apologizing – "

"I'm not apologizing for that." Izzy cut him off. "I'm apologizing for shutting myself off for the past week." She said. "It's been really hard and I just don't know what to do."

"How about you try to slowly get back to your normal life." Simon said. "Call your agent. Tell them you're ready to come back gradually. Call Alec, and Jace. I know they're worried about you." He continued. "Go to a play date with your nieces and nephews, when you're ready of course." He said. "And than, when the time comes, we'll start trying for that family." He said and Izzy looked up at him.

"You really are the best, you know that right?" She said and Simon smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm struggling too Iz." Simon admitted. "But I know we'll have our perfect future."

"How are you so optimistic?" She asked curiously.

"Because if I can get _the_ Isabelle Lightwood to agree to go out on a date, than proceed to marry her and build an amazing life with her, than anything can happen." Simon beamed.

"You make it sound like I was untouchable." Izzy laughed.

"It's not every day the nerd ends up with the model." Simon laughed.

"You're more than just a nerd." Izzy reassured him.

"And you're more than reproduction." Simon said to her. Izzy smiled and leaned into him, and just basked in his warmth. Something she missed terribly since it happened.

"It's late, and I'm kinda tired." Izzy finally said and Simon nodded.

"Okay, well I'm not going to keep you up." He said and Izzy nodded. He kissed her sweetly on the temple. "Goodnight Iz." Izzy got up and went to leave the kitchen before turning around.

"You coming?" Izzy asked, and for the first time since they lost their baby, Simon felt pure and utter elation.

"I thought you'd never ask." Simon said before going right over to her and cooping her up into his arms, and making their way back to _their_ room. Izzy giggled for the first time since the miscarriage, and she knew everything was going to be all right.

 ** _End._**


End file.
